


Just For Now I Am Your Fall.

by sunbabe



Series: But You Always Return. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Its The Longing For Me, Kinda, Kinda Boyfriends But Not, M/M, Other, Pining, Prince AU??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Something about it brought comfort and peace to his mind - a place that was often too loud with words that he could barely stand. And Felix always seemed to make all of it go away. But he knew better than to hold onto something if he couldn't even confess his fondness.Some part of him just wanted to be selfish, just for this moment.//Eiji was hurt, and Felix cares for him. Kinda.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: But You Always Return. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047826
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Just For Now I Am Your Fall.

" You're awake. "

Eiji shifted slightly, a tired noise leaving his lips as he peered upwards to the source of the voice. Felix? He blinked a few times before his eyes began to adjust to the dull light.

He tried to talk, but it was a struggle to make any noise. His mind was racing, too many thoughts flowing together but not a single one leaving his lips. Eiji attempted to move, though Felix stopped him. 

" It's okay. Relax. I'll get you water. "

Felix gently pressed his hand against the other's shoulder as he spoke. A small whine left his lips, but he let himself relax back onto the bed. While Eiji wanted to move, he decided it was best to comply and work with Felix. For the sake of preventing any stress for him.

He winced slightly, the movements seeming to be too much. His body felt much sorer than before. Maybe it was because he was finally registering things and remembering why he was here in the first place. 

There were many reasons Eiji wasn't often allowed on the battlefield. But in the end, one of the biggest things was his inability to fight. It would be counterproductive if the very prince that this kingdom was throwing itself to the wind for would die in this war. 

Now, it wasn't unable to protect himself, but when thrust into life-threatening situations, he froze. He lifted his head when he heard footsteps, seeing Felix returning. 

" Sorry I took so long. "

" It's okay. " 

Eiji shifted to try and sit up once more, a small wince forming on his face. Felix had set the cup down somewhere, focusing on helping Eiji move. He tried to ignore the pain, at least the best he could. Once Eiji was sitting up, Felix moved to retrieve the glass. 

Eiji watched quietly, occasionally clenching and unclenching his fist - an attempt to find the strength in the otherwise weak muscle. His hand didn't feel like it was strong enough to hold something, but he chose not to mention it. 

It'd be better anyway if he didn't. 

Felix returned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and offering the glass to him. Peering towards it, Eiji considered his actions for a moment before lifting his hand. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed. He waited before moving to wrap his fingers around it, trying to grip as hard as he could. He knew he had little strength at the moment, so he didn't risk breaking it. And even when he would be more stable, he wouldn't have that sort of power. 

But Felix seemed to catch on faster than he hoped. 

" Let me help you. "

The words seemed much more like a question than a statement, but either way, Eiji crumbled into a silent agreement. He gave a soft nod in response, letting his hand fall back down to avoid hindering the other's movements. 

Eiji felt embarrassment rise but did his best to ignore it. He didn't like feeling like a helpless child, but then again, what could he do? His body wasn't going to work with him, and he didn't want to send Felix off due to his embarrassments. 

" Thank you. "

The words were barely above a whisper as Felix raised the glass, resting it gently against the other's lips and tilting it forwards. In the end, he was thankful it was Felix. Felix understood what others failed too, and that made him feel special. 

The world always felt different with him. Like it could disappear, and all he would worry about was the man before him. But as usual, he played the fool. Ignore those feelings and pretend that they didn't exist. 

That was how it was between them, always dancing around each other. Maybe it was a good thing, or not. Neither side knew, nor did either have the bravery to try and see how it would change. 

After a few minutes of slow sipping, Felix moved the glass away. 

He sat down on the open space beside Eiji, the cup now sitting on the nearby bed stand. Reaching forwards, Felix moved to wipe some of the water that stuck on the other's face. A faint blush arose, but Eiji paid little mind to it. The best he could, at least. 

" Thank you. " 

He murmured in response as he shifted, Felix, giving a soft nod. He then moved, gently brushing a few strands of loose hair from his face. His body froze slightly - the sudden touch had surprised him, especially with how sudden it was - and Felix took that as a sign to move back. But before he could, Eiji lifted his hand. He gently grasped Felix's wrist, clinging to him.

Even if he was unsure of his emotions, he didn't want to risk losing the other's touch.

Something about it brought comfort and peace to his mind - a place that was often too loud with words that he could barely stand. And Felix always seemed to make all of it go away. But he knew better than to hold onto something if he couldn't even confess his fondness.

Some part of him just wanted to be selfish, just for this moment. 

" Could...could you stay? At least until I fall back asleep? "

His voice was barely above a whisper, some part of him unsure if the words had even reached the other's ears. But he had got his answers when the other shifted his hand, slipping it from Eiji's grasp. He then rested it on the other's cheek, gently brushing his fingers across his skin before moving to shift his blankets further up.

" Of course. " 

He smiled faintly towards Eiji before swiping the hair from his face once more,

" Try to get some sleep now. You'll need it. "

A small nod was his reply as he settled down. His eyes fluttered shut, listening to the faint breathing of the man next to him. And soon enough, he had drifted back into sleep.


End file.
